Crushed
by Room For Improvement
Summary: When strange happenings occur revolving around Starfire, Robin may realize his feelings for her. S&R Please R&R! COMPLETED!
1. Just friends, or something else?

Hello! This is my second fanfic! If you have read the last one you know I was thinking about writing a story about how the titans came to be. I haven't had enough time to start on it so here is something else!!! KD  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The titans are just a year older than they are now. Outfits the same, just a little taller. Beastboy is still shortest. Then Raven (in height), and Cyborg is of course the tallest. One thing that changed is that now ROBIN is just about an inch taller than Starfire.  
  
Ttttttttttteeeeeeeeennnnnnnnttttttttiiiiiiiittttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnns sssssssssss  
  
It was once again their beloved movie night. They had rented another scary movie called 'Monkey-Scary-Creepy-Boyfriend-Boy.' (Beastboy had picked it out.) And they were sitting on the couch in fear. Cyborg was eating popcorn totally entranced. Beastboy and Raven were huddled up (not together), teeth chattering. On the opposite side sat Starfire and Robin. Starfire was scared out of her wits and had absentmindedly clung to Robin's arm. Robin also absentmindedly tried to gently brush her off but soon gave up. An hour later Beastboy and Raven sat a little more easily and were actually a little bored. Cyborg was up getting popcorn. And Starfire had fallen asleep, resting her head on the shoulder of a half-asleep Robin. The movie ended and Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg sprang up.  
  
Beastboy threw his hands up in excitement, "That...was...AWESOME!!!" Cyborg and Raven had sweat drops.  
  
"Uh, where were you?" asked Raven sarcastically.  
  
"Dude! What do you mean?!"  
  
"Seriously. Beastboy, that was bad." Agreed Cyborg.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Well I bet Star and Robin liked it! Right you guys? Guys?..."  
  
Robin had fallen asleep and they were leaning on each other breathing a little heavier than usual.  
  
"Awww...The lovetirds, I mean-BIRDS, fell asleep together. How sweet." Mocked Cyborg.  
  
"Ready?" Beastboy whispered. Together they counted, "1...2...3...WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Robin and Starfire immediately woke up and jumped into battle positions.  
  
"Titans! What's the trouble!?" Robin yelped.  
  
Beastboy cracked up and rolled over laughing. Raven even cracked a smile. Cyborg said between laughs, "You guys fell asleep on each other...AGAIN!!"  
  
Sweat drops appeared on Starfire and Robin's faces. "I shall be entering my bedroom to sleep now." Starfire said embarrassedly. "Uh, yeah," Robin agreed and ran to his room. The three remaining just shook their heads.  
  
Tttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnttttiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn nnsssssssss  
  
The next morning they were gathered by the table (at least the boys) because the girls were in Raven's room meditating.  
  
"So Robin, when do you actually plan to ask her out?" Teased Cyborg.  
  
"Wah? Who? Hey! No!" Sputtered Robin.  
  
Beastboy cracked up and put his head on the table. Just then the sirens rang and various warning flashes were lighting up on their map of the town.  
  
"No way!" Pouted Beastboy.  
  
Cyborg added, "A bank robbery! Two! Aw, man! Where gonna need to split up! Robin, I'll go with Ray and BB, you go with Star."  
  
Robin nodded his headed and called for the girls. They jolted out in a flash. "Star you are coming with me. Raven you go with them." And they were off. Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy went in the T-car. Robin had just noticed his and Starfire's was in the country with a hospital an hour drive away.  
  
"Robin! We must go!"  
  
Robin turned around, slightly embarrassed because he had forgotten about her on the R-cycle. He got on and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Robin jumped at first but then relaxed knowing she did it for her own safety-not enjoyment.  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
How'd you like it? Please R&R! 


	2. Maybe it is something else

Hi everyone! Ya, so my last chapter was super short but I am on a time limit now that spring break is over. ( I no! So incredibly sad! Well ON With it! No I don't own Teen Titans, villains, etc...........  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The three titans stepped out: Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg. All their jaws gaped in astonishment. Before them, hundreds, THOUSANDS, MILLIONS! Of little metal bugs crawled around carrying a piece of metal that only Cyborg, maybe Robin, could carry! Beastboy shrugged, "Dude, this is sooo easy! Just squish them!" He turned into an elephant and stepped on about a hundred of them at once, he smirked once but he was surprised to be thrown from that position by ONE of the bugs. "O.k. so uh, not so easy," He said.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Robin helped Starfire off the R-cycle, "Ready we'll break in at the count of three, be prepared for ANYTHING," Robin instructed. Starfire nodded and they burst in, only to find a swarm of bugs.  
  
"Robin, is this what you meant when you said, 'Be prepared for ANYTHING.' Robin nodded back. They first tried squishing them too, like Beastboy. But they quickly learned, LIKE BEASTBOY. Starfire wildly shot starbolts at them and Robin tried to punch piles of them that lurked in groups. It was useless. This went on for an hour until the bugs gathered together to create a huge, powerful, monster. Starfire kept throwing starbolts but it just kept absorbing them. Robin tried to punch it but it tried to absorb his hand and Starfire had to pull him out. Starfire flew into the air and threw a mass of starbolts at it. A box tumbled on the floor and Robin turned around. The monster came after Robin it opened its mouth and ran toward him.  
  
"Robin look out!" Cried Starfire. But Robin wouldn't make it in time, or would he? Starfire swooped down and pushed Robin out of the way. Her foot was caught in a crack of cement.  
  
"Starfire! No!" Robin ran to her aid but it was too late. The monster engulfed her. Robin's anger turned to rage.  
  
"Let her go!" Robin cried as he pounded on it. The monster smiled and disintegrated into its earlier form of the many tiny bugs, but there was no Starfire. Robin was so mad he took anything he could find and threw it. He threw a box, a coat, and a pail of water. The water landed on a pile of a about a thousand bugs they screeched and formed into a metal block as the water hit them. The metal cracked and inside laid Starfire's left glove. Robin ran to it and picked it up, "Starfire, It'll be o.k. I'll get you out of these bugs somehow." Robin looked around for more water, he found a pail but right when he turned to throw it the bugs were gone. Just then Cyborg called on his communicator:  
  
"Hey! Robin! We just figured out to get rid of these bugs! You throw water on them. We were almost done and they disappeared, I figured you and Star would-hey what's wrong?"  
  
"Starfire! She's gone!"  
  
"She ran away again! Oh, come on man! Just apologize!"  
  
"No! You don't understand! The bugs! They, they, ate her and I don't know..." Robin knelt down and slammed his fists on the ground. Why did it have to be her? Why? Why couldn't it have been me?! Robin thought.  
  
"Dude! We'll find her! We just gotta find those bugs! We'll be right over!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later they arrived to a pacing worried Robin.  
  
"Dude! We found them! But they are like way far away, we gotta get going right now!" Beastboy hollered from the car. Robin ran in, leaving the R- cycle behind. They sped through the evening and into about ten o'clock at night they caught up to them. They hopped out of the car, armed with squirt guns. (--- ya, a little funny. "Cough up Starfire!" Hollered Beastboy.  
  
"Never! We need her power!" A metallic voice answered. Robin never felt so relieved and worried at once. At least she wasn't dead. But what if they couldn't get her?  
  
The tiny bugs combined together again and started lashing electrical cords of fire at them. Raven and Cyborg fired their water guns at its right arm. It hardened and cracked open. Starfire's arm appeared, it wasn't waving for help but they could tell that the arm attached still led to the rest of her. After two hours they finally got the hose and squirted it. It screamed and twitched. Suddenly a great explosion came from it and metal flew everywhere. Robin ran to the spot. Starfire lay there, lifeless.  
  
"Starfire! Wake up!" Cried Robin. He stared at her pale face and her closed eyes. He put his head up to her chest. Thump......Thump. But that was all he heard. A tear rolled down his cheek and he turned around in rage at the teammates, "Don't just stand there! Do something! Call an ambulance...SOMETHING!" At ten thirty she stopped breathing. Robin panicked with the rest of them.  
  
"Give her C.P.R.!" Raven yelled. Robin knelt down and pressed his lips against hers. He gave her C.P.R. for only five minutes and she started breathing. He held her hand and stroked her hair gently. Her eyes slowly opened a little.  
  
"R-Robin?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Star, it's me. Don't worry we're taking you home." Robin picked her up. Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven sat in front and Robin sat in back letting Starfire rest her head against him. He gently stroked her the whole way there. When they got home he laid Starfire in her bed and stayed there until he was sure she was asleep.  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
The next morning all the titans sat around impatiently, trying to watch some TV, anything, to take their minds off Starfire. "Friends? I am well!" The four titans turned around and smiled. Robin had never been so relieved in his entire life. All the titans came and patted her back and before they knew it, everything was back to normal. But something wasn't. At least, not for Robin. Robin gestured for Starfire to come into the kitchen with him. She got up and followed him. Robin stood in front of her, "Star, I have something to tell you. I was so worried when you stopped breathing. I think it made me realize that-"  
  
Raven opened the door, "Trouble!"  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
The titans fought a now deranged Control Freak. Who thought that it was a video game and that even HE had kung-fu grip. Even Raven had to laugh about that...  
  
This time Beastboy ate the evil candy. Cyborg and Raven fought off a swarm of video games and Robin and Starfire held back a monstrous, iron, video shelf. Robin threw a rope around it and tried to pull it down. "Starfire! Use your starbolts!" The shelf broke free and faced Starfire. Starfire's eyes lit up, but her fists were the same as always. She looked down at her fists in confusion. Another smaller shelf knocked her down. Starfire was about to regain herself when the emergency sprinklers went off (the type that put out fires.) The shelf had a blank look and it fell to the floor. On top of Starfire. It landed on top of her right leg and on her right side.  
  
"Robin!" She cried.  
  
Robin ran to her, "It's o.k. Star. I'll get this off of you." Robin tried to get the shelf off but it was too heavy. No one could get it off. Even all together. Robin knelt beside Starfire. Her face was pale, she was heavily sweating, even her hair looked weak, her breathing was very shallow and she slipped in and out of unconsciousness. She quietly mumbled "Robin...help...Robin...." This time Robin feared she WOULD die, and it would be slow and painful. They awaited a group of crewmen that would get it off. They entered, "Where's the trouble!"  
  
"Over there!" Pointed Cyborg. The men looked startled at the state Starfire was in, one called on his walkie-talkie, "we're gonna need an ambulance."  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))  
  
How'd you like it?! Yeah, I know...*a real tearjerker!* Please R&R!!! 


	3. Letting it Out

How'd you guys like the last chapter?! I'm gonna try to make the chapters a little longer now! I am a disclaimer.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Starfire finally slipped unconscious. Robin still stood there. He was covered in sweat and he gritted his teeth. He thought: Why was all this happening? This is the second time she has had to face life or death! If the ambulance doesn't get here soon...  
  
A raging ambulance pulled up. Even some of the workers on the ambulance had to get out to get he shelf off of her. Robin and the rest of them were shocked to see how disfigured Starfire's right ribs looked. She was full of bruises and cuts. The workers hoisted her onto a stretcher and carried her away. Before they closed the door a worker peeked out, "Room for one more..."  
  
Beastboy said, "I will!"  
  
Robin yelled, "NO! I WILL!"  
  
"What I wanted to go! You should-"Cyborg covered Beastboy's mouth and motioned for Robin to got into the ambulance. Starfire was hooked to all sorts of tubes. About halfway to the hospital a worker shouted, "Go! We're losing her!" He got out those things that revive someone's heart, (you know. Those things that shock people and look like pieces of sandpaper with handles.) They pressed it to her and shocked her once, twice, three times. Robin was holding onto his seat so tight he feared the seat may crack. "Another!" Cried the worker. They did it another three times. They did this four more times until the worker pulled off his mask. "I'm sorry kid. She, she, just couldn't hold out."  
  
Robin tried to control himself, "No! No! Please! Please! Try it one more time! Please!"  
  
"O.k. kid. I'm not guaranteeing you anything though." He pulled them out once more and tried it. The screen flashed. "A pulse! Kid, she has a pulse! She's gonna make it!" Robin felt so relieved. The rest of the drive there was peaceful.  
  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Later, all the titans had visited her. Robin had decided to stay the night at the hospital with her and he would take her home. It was ten o'clock and Robin waited anxiously for Starfire to awake. Her eyes slightly opened, "R- Robin? Oh, Robin!" Robin knelt down and hugged her. He felt so relieved, "It's gonna be o.k. You have a crushed rib bone and a few cuts and bruises, but for the most part you are o.k.!"  
  
"Oh, Robin! Before, before..." She coughed hard, "before they got that shelf off, I, I, I just kept thinking of you! YOU, Robin! I guess it's because, we'll because, I, I-"  
  
"Love you?" Robin finished for her.  
  
"Correct. But how did you-"  
  
"I guess I feel the same way about you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Robin knelt down and kissed her cheek, "Get your things. We need to go."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Did you like it? There's going to be another chapter if you're wondering!!! 


	4. AfterLove

Hi! This may be my last chapter depending on how much time I have. =( I am a disclaimer. Please Enjoy!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The three titans sat nervously. When was Starfire going to get back? It was one thirty in the afternoon and they were beginning to think something went wrong. Just then the door burst open. "We're home!" Called Robin. Starfire had her arm around his neck and he was holding her waist with one hand and pulling her suitcase in the other. Cyborg took her suitcase and Beastboy and Raven helped her to her chair.  
  
"Sooo. How do you feel?" Asked Beastboy.  
  
"F-"Cough-"fine." Starfire wheezed.  
  
"Really? Because you don't look so go-"Raven nudged Beastboy to get him to shut up.  
  
"Starfire. You do realize you'll have to lay off crime-fighting for a little while. Because when you are weak you can't use your starbolts. That must have been why you couldn't before." Raven told her.  
  
"Y-"cough-"yeah."  
  
"O.k. Star you need to go to bed. Here I'll help-"Robin started.  
  
"No. I believe I can do it myself." Starfire stood up and fell over because she had also a badly bruised ankle. Robin almost laughed and picked her up and put her in her bed. Robin was about to leave when she wheezed his name.  
  
"Yeah, Star?"  
  
"Robin, I"-cough-"I, just wanted to say"-cough-"that I am thankful for your kindness."-cough-"And that I truly do feel this 'love' for you." She ended it with a cough. Robin nervously blushed. What would he say? What if he said something wrong? How would he?  
  
"I, uh, uh, love you, uh, too." Robin knelt down to give her another I'm- too-good-to-give-you-a-kiss-on-the-mouth-so-I'll-kiss-your-cheek-kiss. But Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a passionate kiss. He felt himself fall on her and she pulled away and coughed and held her side. Robin felt so dumb. He got up and moved to a different side that wasn't so close and kissed her passionately. It felt so good to kiss her. Just then a knock came from the door.  
  
"Du-ude! What the heck are you doing in there?! You promised you would help me clean my room." Came Beastboy's annoying voice,(at least to them.)  
  
"Oh, come on Beastboy!" Shouted Robin.  
  
"Dude! You said-"  
  
"Fine! I'm coming, I'm coming..." Before Robin left the room he turned around and gave Starfire a short kiss on the lips, "sleep tight Star. And if you need anything just holler. My room is right across from yours."  
  
"Thank you Robin. I will." They smiled and Robin left the room.  
  
Starfire touched her lips. She thought: So. This is what a kiss is...I wonder if I have anymore coming my way...  
  
))))))))The End((((((((((  
  
  
  
MWAHAHAHA! I will not write another chapter but I think I will make a fanfic following this one. Does Starfire use that cry of help? DOES she get kissed on the lips by someone OTHER than Robin? You'll just have to wait and see! Please R&R! 


End file.
